Choose your FateNow
by Imildras
Summary: Mix ToS, 8-bit theater Monty Python and the Holy Grail, with my creativity and alot of stupidity and you get this. Shelloyd.


Imildras: Wasup? Tis mine first fanfic, but not the last, for as I hold breath, I shall not stop in my quest to make a sequel.

GM: You owe me for helping.

Imildras: Okay…I'll do your project that was due three weeks ago.

GM: I already finished that you idiot

Imildras: I didn't

GM: You're screwed

Imildras: I know…

GM: Now, there is a thing called a "disclaimer"… I know that it-

Imildras: I know what that is! Here, I'll show you: **Disclaimer: I own nothing…yet. Except for someone who is in this chapter.**

GM: Let'sjust start…. It starts out in Sybak, one year after the defeat of Mithos….

"Genis!" Lloyd called from the outskirts of the town, "This rock I found, it's shiny… It must have some monetary value!"

"You know what monetary means…" Genis was taken aback, "IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCOLYPSE!"

"Shut UP!" Lloyd picked up the shiny rock, "Maybe it has something to do with-"

"Drop the rock!" Came a voice from the nearby trees which had recently been placed there after an incident involving a cherry pie.

GM: What?

Imildras: I'm hungry.

GM: I hate you so much right now….

And out from the cherry forest, came a guy with blonde-ish hair, and dressed in Orichalcum armor, with a Longsword at his side, glowing slightly.

"I said, drop the rock!" This strange guy commanded.

"Why?" Genis asked.

"Because it's MINE!" The seemingly wacko claimed.

"Or, I could just blow you up." Genis retorted.

"Ha! A little midget like you? Bah humbug!" The guy said, then as an afterthought, "Man, I've been paying WAY too much attention in English."

"Single palmed medusa style attack!" Lloyd sped toward the figure in an odd attack style. The guy sidestepped and Lloyd did crash into a cherry tree.

"I cannot lie, you suck at fighting." The guy said and picked up the rock.

"Okay Lloyd, here's what we do." Genis told his dazed friend, "We run, like scared little rabbits."

"Run? Rabbits don't RUN! They chew your flippin head off!" The stranger corrected Genis. "Now, if you excuse me…"

"Not so fast!" Genis did draw kendama, "Don't make me use this!"

"Oh my god, I'm SO scared. You're just a little brat who has no magical abilities whatsoever, you aren't even an elf for Bahamut's sake!" As he said Bahamut's Sake, there was a clap of thunder and a lighting bolt did smite a random bypasser.

"Fine, I didn't want to do this…" Genis put his hands parallel to each other. "HA-DO-"

"Aw crap." The stranger said as he realized what Genis was about to do.

"KEN!" Genis finished, and a blast of pure energy head toward the stranger, and kept going.

Genis missed, nuff' said. " Ha! Can't touch this, dum dum dum dum dumrum durum," the guy danced around like M.C. Hammer.

Thud… "Owww…" As he fell Raine replaced him, with her staff right where the guy's head was seconds before.

"Now what did I tell you boys about playing with strangers!" Raine yelled at them.

"But sis, he came up to us," Genis protested.

"No ifs, ands, or-" Raine was interrupted by a large boom and a mushroom cloud produced a couple miles behind Raine. A large gust swept over them, all of which were product of Genis' Hadoken.

"Buts," Raine finished,"Come on, lets take him back to the inn"

They tied him on to a Rhieard and flew back to the inn. They had left all the rest of the party back at the inn.

Colette stared at the two shadows looking in to the setting sun.

"Grrr…..Lloyd is sitting with Sheena again, why does he like her but not me? What does she got that I don't? Only….one …..way…to……fix that, Sheena must be gone."

The pair stood up, holding hands and then they hugged. This enraged Colette.

That night, Colette snuck into Sheena's room and waited in the dark for a while.

Deathwatches cracked on the wall, actually, only one.

Colette drew one of her chakram and sliced the bug in half.

Rage had increased her senses, and the cruxis crystal did not hurt that much either. It is amazing what love can do.

She was ready to strike the for the kill, the assassin about to be assassinated.

She slammed down the chakram and a shower of feathers flew up…"Damn…pillows, she had to sneak out tonight,"

Fuming, Colette bursted out of the room and she went into her room and burst into her room, in tears. She cried herself to sleep.

"Owww…my head" the stranger groaned.

"Who are you?" Raine snapped.

"Good morning to you to, lady," the guy said.

"Who are you?" Raine repeated

"Names Caliph, adventurers my game."

Now Caliph was sitting up straight. He makes the bad choice of putting his head back against the bed railing.  
"Ow!"

"Ok...so we know that much now….What's with the rock?" Raine questioned.

"It's mine, that's all you need to know." Caliph answered.

Raine lowered her staff to his neck.

"Umm…fine….It is a family heirloom, very special to me, its very precioussssss."

Raine pulled back some and nodded, she threw it on to his chest and walked away.

" That lady scares me, don't wanna get in her way." He murmured to himself.

" Hey, wait…you, lady with the hat," He got Raine's attention,

" Where's my stuff?"

"Over there," Raine pointed over to a closet.

Caliph took all his stuff, belted his sword to his belt, threw on his chain mail and carefully place his stone on a pendent in his pocket, put on the necklace and thought," All right, I'm fine, all set."

Her placed a finger on the welt on the back of his head and a spark produced, reducing the welt to normal.

So…R&R and I will be happy…I need to know what criticism is, but…compliments are good.

I will answer questions.


End file.
